1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for counting the number of times or events a tape cassette has been played, and more particularly the invention is directed to specifics of the details of a device for monitoring uses of video cassette storage devices.
The invention relates further to a tape cassette assembly consisting of support mountings being spacially disposed and based on a casing, the support mountings adapted for rotating a take up reel and a supply reel, a two state stable device mounted on the casing interpositioned between the take-up reel and the supply reel, and including an articulated member positionable to indicate alternative states of stability, a follower mounted on the articulated member adapated for engagement with the tape filled on the take-up reel and the supply reel as one of the reels approaches a fill condition, and positive displacement member for the two state stable device for displacing the two state stable device from one alternative state of stability to another alternative state, and the method of constructing and manufacture thereof as more particularly described herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art devices for counting usage of a tape cassettes and method for its manufacture, and the like, as well as apparatus and method of their construction in general, are found to be known and exemplary of the U.S. and the British prior art, are the following:
______________________________________ 3,604,624 Miura 3,899,660 Karube 4,274,605 Gruber, Jr. 4,466,584 Chevalier et al 4,554,443 Lambert et al 4,575,778 Vogelgesang U.K. 1,284,020 Sony Corporation U.K. 1,312,085 Sony Corporation U.K. 1,448,375 Harris ______________________________________
Presently magnetic tape is widely used as a recording medium to record audio information, video information and computer information and data for use as software in computer systems. For convenience most tape is packaged in spiral or roll configuration on a reel within a cassette. The cassette typically consists of a supply reel in which the tape is secured and wound and a take-up reel to which the tape is transferred during the playing or recording process. A user merely places the tape cassette into a recorder adapted therefor, such as a video cassette recorder, which automatically engages the tape of the cassette for play. When the recorder is actuated, the magnetic tape is transferred from the supply reel to the take-up reel past a magnetic head that decodes or detects the magnetization of the tape in the form of information stored therein. One of the recent growth areas in magnetic tape usage has been the advent of video cassette recorder as a device to record and replay television and movie program materials. These cassettes can be purchased outright or rented for short term use from libraries, stores or similar establishments. Typically, the user or subscriber or member of a user group or the rental facility leases for a day or few days the video cassette containing the program or movie for relatively small charge, and under usual circumstances, the subscriber or member can then, if found desirable, play the movie or program continually over the entire rental period and not incur any additional expense, not withstanding copyright performance rights; furthermore, the subscriber can lend the cassette to a series of people each of whom may play the cassette over and over again. As usual, it becomes impossible for the video cassette recorder rental center or owner of the cassette to account and monitor actual and ultimate performance rights and how many times a cassette has been viewed or played.
These patents or known prior uses teach and disclose various types of devices for counting the usage of a tape cassette and method for its manufacture and of various manufactures and the like as well as methods of their construction, but none of them whether taken singly or in combination disclose the specific details of the combination of the invention in such a way as to bear upon the claims of the present invention. The present invention is a departure from and improvement over prior art contained in my invention claimed in U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 893,351 filed Aug. 05, 1986 and Ser. No. 132,715 filed Dec. 11, 1987, each titled A Device For Counting The Usage Of A Tape, now abandoned, and which is incorporated herein by reference.